


That's What I Go to School For!

by Thrawnduil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: The ice hockey team constantly harrasses a freshman until a certain senior quarterback steps in, fed up with their antics.





	That's What I Go to School For!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts), [FesteringSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/gifts).



> A tiny high-school-AU because the plotbunnies just won't leave me in peace.  
> This is for White_Rainbow and FesteringSilence because I blame them for having me brought on this ship! Thank you <3  
> Hope I got the American terms for high school grades and stuff correct.  
> As always any feedback is appreciated, especially language and grammar mistakes, cause I suck at them.  
> Enjoy!

They were on him again this morning. Max still did not know what the poor kid had said or done that the ice hockey team kept on bullying him. He didn’t strike him as the loud-mouthed bratty type but what usually ended after a week of hazing for the freshmen had been going on for a month now. 

From small things like putting gum on the lock of his locker or hefting a sign on his back that read “kick me” unnoticed by the kid up to the now regular pushes and shoves until he was on the ground; Max had by now seen something happening almost every day and yesterday they had tried to beat him up. 

He was sick of it. The freshmen week he could kind of understand, although even that seemed ridiculous and stupid in hindsight. But this outright bullying just did not sit right with him. Of course he knew that if he just stepped in, his chances of helping the kid would be slim, because the rest of the hockey team was watching the whole affair.

Apparently they had learned their lesson after yesterday. There had been only three of them approaching the freshman and after the usual slurs and name calling they had tried to tackle him to the ground. Their prey, however, had been far from timid and helpless. 

The freshman had observed the three carefully and once the first one had made a grab for him, he had pulled some martial arts moves that had left the growing crowd staring in disbelief. The kid then had calmly picked up his fallen books and gone his way, never even looking back. 

Of course this morning his attackers had been better prepared. This time there were five of them, jumping him from different directions. Still, the kid gave them a pretty good fight. Punches and kicks were flying, but the freshman never cried out. Instead he returned the kicks with some of his own, giving his adversaries some marks as well. 

However, Max had planned ahead and this time, there would be a different outcome for the kid. As soon as he stepped forward his team mates fanned out around him, keeping their quarterback at the center. 

Their approach did not go unnoticed and for a moment the hockey players stopped their onslaught on the kid, when their friends alerted them. Their captain, a senior like Max, let go of the freshman’s collar and snarled at the approaching quarterback. 

“Want a piece of the little shit as well, or what?” Kassius Konstantine was one of the dumbest people Max ever had the misfortune to meet and his disgusting happy smirk made the quarterback just want to punch him. 

“Piss off Konstantine, unless you want me to rearrange that mess you call a face.” Said idiot apparently needed a few moments to process the words, staring at him with an open mouth. 

“You fucking what?” he finally spat. “Stay out of this with your stupid herd of buffoons. This is between me and the little shit.” From behind him a furious “I’m not little, stop calling me that”, could be heard, immediately followed by a grunt as a punch answered his words. Max had to smile at the kid’s ire. He sure had heart. 

“The usual hazing week is not enough for you? What’s the deal with the kid anyway?” Konstantine growled impatiently, but he still answered, as if he was proving that he had every right to pummel the poor freshman. 

“Little shit comes to one lesson and immediately thinks he knows better than everyone, calling our tactics wrong. And the stupid coach even believes him. As if!” Max blinked. “You’re telling me you’ve been bullying that kid because he’s better at tactics than you?” He couldn’t help himself, he just burst out into laughter. 

The freshman tried to use the shift of attention to get away, but a swift kick to his ribs stopped his attempt, causing him to curl onto his side in pain. The sight smothered Max’ laughter, reminding him why he had interrupted Konstantine. 

“Konstantine everyone knows your tactics are shit. That’s why you always lose. The kid probably could have helped you.” Konstantine tried to cut in, but Max continued, his tone sharper and more threatening than before. “Anyway, enough is enough. Go and work on your game, instead of the kid. If I catch you hassling him once more, you’re toast. Got it?”

“Who do you think you are, Veers? I’ve got ten of my guys with me.” Max gave him his most condescending smile. “You wanna mess with me? I’ve got my whole thundering “herd” with me, Konstantine. You wanna go up against my O-line and D-line?” As if on cue, his team stepped up closer behind Max, making Konstantine step back. 

“This is not over”, he hissed, but with a gesture he and his team mates finally left. With the action over, the rest of the crowd dispersed as well and left Max and the freshman alone, his team mates keeping watch over the hockey players. 

“Need some help kid?” Max held out a hand to the struggling boy, who mumbled a quiet “I’m fine”, but accepted the gesture anyway. He wobbled for a moment on his feet, blushing and cursing under his breath, because the older boy immediately slung an around his shoulders to steady him. 

“Shall I accompany you to the school nurse? You don’t look so good kid.” Of course said kid refused to budge. “Stop calling me kid, I’m fifteen and I’m fine, just twisted my ankle”, he complained loudly. “My name is Thrawn”, he added as an afterthought. That earned him a bright smile from the senior. 

“Well then Thrawn, nice to meet you, I’m Maximilian, but you can call me Max. Let’s get at least some ice for your ankle and your face.” Apparently young Thrawn had completely forgotten about the nice shiner he’d gotten as well as his bleeding nose and split lip, because he carefully touched his face in search of injuries, wincing as he slowly brushed over them. 

“Okay”, he gave in, even leaning a bit more on Max, as they slowly hobbled on in companionable silence. “Maximilian?” Thrawn finally spoke up.   
“I noticed some tactical mistakes the last few games that your d-line keeps doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ended that abruptly here to keep it simple, because when I start overcomplicating things, stuff never gets done.   
> There are more ideas for high-school Thrawn and Veers, but for now this hopefully is enjoyable.


End file.
